


Sweet Like Apples

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A gift!, Enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, dfgdhfg im sorry im legit only good at angst, this is my first time writing platonic stuff i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: A Night like this was uncommon for the two, but it was one they would cherish forever
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Like Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themisadventurescrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DJ!!!
> 
> I remember seeing you mention something about platonic revali and link, so i decided to go with that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and have a wonderful birthday!

Soft evenings like these were a blessing to the Hylian Knight and the Rito Champion. Huddled close by a fire, with apples roasting over the open flame, filling the air with a warm, honey-like scent. The cold winds nipping at the Hylians' ears, despite the warmth the Rito Champion offered. 

It wasn’t often for the two to be alone, Link always being around the Princess, and Revali often off training. It seemed as if the world was trying to keep the two apart, but they wouldn’t let that stop them.

Even now, as Link rested his head on Revali’s chest, his heartbeat drawing him into a soft sense of security and comfort, he still had this nagging voice in the back of his head, reminding him of all the things needed to be done, that could be done instead of lying with Rito Champion.

Judging by how Revali’s face scrunched up, a tinge of annoyance slowly appearing on his face, Link could only assume he was having similar thoughts. Truly, it was a nuisance.  _ Hylia be damned, could they not have one peaceful evening? One evening where they could simply rest in each other's company, and let the worries and fears of tomorrow wash away? _

A heavy sigh left Links lips, pulling himself in closer to Revali’s chest, the cold air that flowed through the flight range was certainly enough to lull him to sleep. Just as he began to doze off, his eyes no longer wanting to stay open, he heard the Rito Champion begin to speak.

“I do hope you aren’t planning on falling asleep on me, Link. It was not  _ my _ idea to make all these baked apples, and i'm not letting you make me take care of them while they’re baking.” He muttered, removing his eyes from the roasted apples to the smaller knight resting on his lap. Despite the annoyed undertones in his voice, there was a small hint of sarcasm, hidden under it.

_ “Don’t worry, Revali. I wouldn’t leave such a challenging task such as watching over some apples as they cooked to you. You were just really warm, is all,”  _ Link signed, glancing up to meet the Rito Champion. 

Revali laughed, raising a wing up to his head, in a way that would mirror a disappointed parent. “Why Link, do you really think I'm incapable of a  _ simple _ task such as this? Truly I’m offended”

The Hylian simply rolled his eyes, before signing once more,  _ “Well, if you were able to do a “simple task such as this” then why are the apples close to burning.”  _

The sounds of the Rito champion squawking, trying to come up with a response, also while –  _ ever so lightly,  _ shoving Link off of his lap so that he could take the apples off the cookpot was something Link couldn’t ever forget. 

The sweet honey scent that filled the air, the crisp air that smelt of pine and harsh winds, it was all so peaceful, a peaceful evening that came and went far too fast, but an evening the two friends will always remember, and always look back on and reminisce over, for years to come.


End file.
